L'emprisonnement de Sirius Black
by buffy667
Summary: Comment Sirius Black s'est-il réellement fait emprisonné? Comment sa femme Buffy fera pour se remettre de l'emprisonnement de son mari, à Azkaban, la prison d'où on ne revient pas? et si elle trouvait du réconfort dans les bras de son meilleur ami, le maître des potions? Et si l'histoire n'était pas celle qu'on connaît.


Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter le nom de Buffy mais elle est pareille physiquement. Elle ne tue pas de vampires. Elle est une née-moldue, pour être polie. En espérant que vous aimerez!

Le jour J était arrivé pour Sirius et Buffy. Enfin, ils se mariaient en cette magnifique journée du 1er novembre. Voilà des années qu'ils se tournaient autour, sortant ensemble et cassant pour une raison stupide. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de place pour la rupture. Le mariage, c'est pour la vie.

Tout était prêt, il ne manquait que le témoin et la demoiselle d'honneur, soit Lily et James Potter. Leur retard était excusable. Ils avaient dû avoir de la difficulté à trouver une personne de confiance qui accepterait de s'occuper de leur bébé. Bien qu'à contre-cœur, Sirisu avait accepté que Severus Rogue fasse partie des invités de son mariage puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Buffy. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables à Poudlard, ce que le Griffondor ne comprenait pas. Il ressentait toutefois une pointe de fierté à l'idée que ce soit lui que la jolie blonde s'apprêtait à marier aujourd'hui.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant Rogue entrer dans la chapelle. Seul. N'était-il pas sensé aller chercher Lily et James? Comme à son habitude, Severus avait l'air nerveux d'être en la présence de Sirius. Nervosité qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière un masque de mépris.

-Je dois parler à Buffy…

-Pourquoi? Lui avouer tes sentiments et gâcher cette belle journée? Dit Sirius avec haine.

-Non… dit-il en rougissant plus qu,il ne le voulait avant de se ressaisir. Tu écoutes trop de films à l'eau de rose, Black. J'ai besoin de vous parler. Emmene Lupin aussi. Restez discrets.

Discrètement, Sirius fit un signe à Remus et tous deux suivirent le serpentard vers la suite de Buffy. Celle-ci attendait sa demoiselle d'honneur, assise sur son lit, lorsqu'ils entrèrent. La blonde sursauta.

-Que faites-vous ici? Sirius! Tu sais que ça porte malheur que le marié voit la mariée avant la cérémonie.

-Je sais, mon cœur. Dit Sirius en prenant les mains de sa bien-aimée. Je te promet que rien ne gâchera cette journée. Nous sommes ici parce que ton ami _Servilus_ veut nous parler.

Il eut droit à un regard noir de sa future femme avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers son meilleur ami. Se relâchant de la prise de Sirius, elle alla prendre le visage de son meilleur ami dans ses mains, l'air inquiet.

-Sev! Tu es si blême! Que se passe-t-il?

Bien que toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à leur annoncer, Severus prit le temps de contempler sa meilleure amie et le sujet de ses fantasmes. La robe blanche qu'elle avait choisie épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Et que dire de ce décolleté! Rien de trop vulgaire, bien sur. Il y laissait de la place pour l'imagination.

Depuis toutes ces années, le monde a cru qu'il était amoureux de Lily. Ce fut elle qui lui avait présenté Buffy, lors d'un cours de Sortilège. Leur amitié s'était fait instantanément et Severus a toujours cru qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose de plus entre eux jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Sirius. À partir de ce moment, tout avait basculé. Il demeurait l'ami des deux filles et une rumeur courut qu'il était amoureux de Lily. C'est elle-même qui avait partie cette rumeur, afin que le doute ne soit pas permis et qu'il puisse demeurer toujours aussi proche de Buffy. Cette rumeur aait choqué James, qui avait détesté Severus et s'était montré plus protecteur et démonstrateur envers sa douce.

Et puis, il s'était davantage rapproché de la jolie blonde lorsque son histoire avec Sirius s'était terminé…avant de tout gâcher. Et aujourd'hui, il la regardait dans cette robe,se donnant à un autre homme qu'à lui.

-James et Lily… ils ne viendront pas.

-Quoi? S'écria Sirius. Impossible. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Pourquoi cela? Demanda calmement Buffy.

Ses yeux avaient toujours cette lueur d'inquiétude qu'il aurait voulu effacer. Severus inspira avant de lâcher :

-Ils sont morts.

Sous le choc, Buffy chancela mais Severus la retint par les s'appuya contre le mur tandis que Remus s'assit sur une chaise. Seerus vit les magnifiques yeux bleus de son amie s'embuer de larmes.

-Es-tu…sur? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai… j'ai vu leurs corps. Murmura-t-il.

Sirius se prit le visage dans ses mains. Remus dit quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher des verres d'eau avant de sortir de la salle.

-Et…Et Harry? Demanda Buffy.

-Il est en vie. Dumbledore est allé le chercher et veut vous proposer de l'élever, puisque vous êtes son parrain et sa marraine.

-Bien sur qu'on va l'élever! Dit Sirius.

Buffy était bien sur d'accord d'avoir Harry avec eux. Cet enfants si enjoué était un rayon de soleil pour elle chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Cependant, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait espéré fonder une famille. Elle se dit que peut-être un jour, aurait-elle cette chance, d'avoir son propre enfant.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la blonde et Severus ne put se résoudre à la serrer dans ses bras. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Au lieu de cela, il lui lâcha les mains et elle tituba vers Sirius, qui se leva avant de la serrer contre lui. Les deux futurs mariés pleurèrent sur l,épaule de l'autre avant que Sirius ne se reprenne. La tristesse fitalors place à la colère, celle-ci toute dirigée vers Severus.

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils se soient faits assassiner? Ils étaient cachés et personne d'autre que nous, Remus et toi ne connaissait leur chachette!

-Insinues-tu que j'aurais trahi leurs secrets? Que je serais la cause de leur mort? Gronda Severus.

-Tu es le seul qui a des antécédents dans le domaine obscur. Ne portes tu pas la Marque? Hurla Sirius.

Severus rougit, regardant furtivement Buffy, qui évita son regard. Elle fixait Sirius, une main sur sa poitrine, pour l'empêcher de sauter sur son ennemi.

-Sirius, ce que tu dis est injuste. Tu es en colère…

-Bien sur que je suis en colère! Hurla Sirius. Mon meilleur ami et sa femme sont morts!

-N'y avait-il pas Pettigrew qui était au courant de leur cachette également? Demanda Remus qui était arrivé pendant la scène.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et parurent réfléchir.

-Oui… dit Severus.

Remus blêmit.

-Je l'ai vu sortir de la chapelle il y a un instant. Il avait l'air nerveux.

Sirius jura avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. Un un clin d'œil, il s'était transformé en chien et suivait l'odeur du traître.

-Sirius! S'écria Buffy.

Elle souleva sa robe et se mit à la poursuite de son fiancé. Une fois dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, elle dut s'arrêter pour annoncer que le mariage allait avoir du retard. Elle fut aidé de Severus avant de se remettre en route.

Sirius coinça Pettigrew dans une ruelle. Il reprit saforme humaine, toujours vêtu en futur marié. Son ancien ami le suppliait du regard.

-Sirius, ne fait pas d'erreur.

-Faire une erreur? La seule erreur que j'ai fais, c'est de t'avoir intégrer dans snotre groupe, alors que tu étais rejet de tous. Regarde ce que ma gentillesse m'a menée. Mes meilleurs amis sont morts! T'en rends tu seulement compte? Tu a conduits James et Lily à la mort en révélant au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emplacement de leur cachette!

Il avait dit cela en sortant sa baguette et la pointait maintenant sur Pettigrew.

-Prépare-toi à mourir!

Tout se passa alors très rapidement. Queudver fit apparaître un couteau et, sans avertissement, se trancha le petit doigt avant de lancer l'arme vers le sol. Le couteau, maculé de sang, se trouva au pied de Sirius, qui regarda le traître se changer en rat avant de disparaître.

C'est donc à ce moment, la baguette levée, un couteau maculé de sang au pied d'un Sirius furieux, que Buffy et Severus arrivèrent sur la scène. Cette dernière ne laissait aucun doute : Sirius avait assassiné Queudver par vengeance, ne laissant qu'un petit doigt, qu'il avait (sans doute fièrement) coupé de sa victime. Puis, il avait fait disparaître le corps. Sirius se tourna vers sa future-femme.

-Buffy… je peux t'expliquer.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des membres du ministère arrivèrent en transplanant et constatèrent la même chose que Buffy, un instant auparavant. Sans qu'un mot ne furent échangé, Sirius fut menotté et il disparut en même temps que les hommes du ministère.

Severus, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour réconforter son amie qui, il faut bien le dire, passait une affreuse journée, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il vit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Je n'y comprends rien… je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

-Je t'assure que je suis aussi perdu que toi. Que comptes-tu faire dans l'immédiat?

-Annuler mon mariage.

Une fois chose faite, Buffy alla pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa suite, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever la fameuse robe blanche. Severus entra en silence dans sa chambre et lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il était là pour elle : elle le savait.

-Je suis sur qu'il y a une façon d'arranger la situation. Dit Severus au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-Quelle situation veux-tu arranger? Le meurtre de James et Lily ou l'emprisonnement de Sirius?

-Je… Tu crois qu'il a vraiment tué Pettigrew?

-Je ne sais pas quoi croire. D'un côté, ce n'est pas son genre de vouloir se venger avec autant de violence. D'un autre côté, il était si en colère…

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Albus entra. Buffy se leva et le serra dans ses bras. Elle essaya de ne pas le serrer trop fort. Il demeurait un vieil homme, tout de même!

-Je sui désolé de tout ce qui t'arrive, Buffy.

-Merci. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. Je sais que tu es la marraine du petit Harry et qu'il te reviendrait le droit d'en avoir la garde. Cependant, une nouvelle loi stipule qu'un orphelin doit être placé dans une famille formé à la base par un couple…

-Et maintenant que Sirius est en prison, je n'ai plus la garde de mon filleuil, c'estbien ce que vous dites? Dit Buffy en ne tentant pas de refouler les larmesqui coulèrent encore et toujours sur ses joues.

-Oui, malheureusement. Dit Albus en baissant les yeux.

Severus prit la main de Buffy et la serra dans la sienne en geste de réonfort.

-Ou Harry Potter sera-t-il en attendant ses 11 ans?demanda Severus.

-Chez la sœur de Lily.Pétunia, je crois.

Severus et buffy grimacèrent en même temps. Pour avoir connu Pétunia et pour savoir que son fils, à peine plus âgé que Harry, était un enfant gâté, ils cragnaient le pire. Lily leur avait déjà raconté qu'à l'accouchement, Pétunia avait refusé de prendre Harry dans ses bras puisqu'il avait du sang de sorcier. Quel genre d'enfance aura-t-il avec eux comme tuteurs?

-Pauvre Harry. Dit-elle. Pourrai-je avoir des contacts avec lui?

-Tu pourras le voir, bien sur. Mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il sache que tu es sa marraine. S'il te demandais de l'adopter, tu devrais lui dire que son parrain est en prison. Il te demanderai pourquoi et…

-Et la vérité l'effrayerait. Alors, si j'ai des contacts avec lui, je ne dois être qu'une étrangère à ses yeux?

-Pas forcément. Je te propose de venir enseigner à Poudlard. Severus ne cesse de me dire qu'il a besoin d'une assistante.

Elle accepta, résignée. Elle avait toujours été bonne en potions et travailler avec Severus ne pouvait qu'être amusant.

Le soir, elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle ignorait si elle pleurait la perte de ses amis, le meurtre commis par Sirius, son emprisonnement, la perte de la garde de son filleuil, son soudain célibat (l'était-elle vraiment?) ou de devoir côtoyer son ex-petit ami et meilleur ami mangemort pour les prochaines années.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi dans quel camp vous êtes. Celui de Sirius ou de Severus? J'attends vos commentaires!


End file.
